User talk:Ultimatephinferbfan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Phineas and Ferb meet Sonic page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 14:58, 23 July 2010 Hi! Hi my name is PremierChannel TV'10. I think the Spongebob vs. Phineas and Ferb is a great idea! PremierChannel TV'10 This is illegal you know 16:47, August 6, 2010 (UTC) No. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 21:35, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Who do you think will win? Has anyone read my article: Phineas and Ferb vs Spongebob! ? If you have or have not: Read it and send a response to my Blog of who you think wins!Ultimatephinferbfan 21:51, August 27, 2010 (UTC) P&F vs SB Your blog... delete it. If you can't delete it, add the deletion template. For some reason, I cannot edit it, despite being a crat. Until this is worked out, you need to add the deletion template by typing "Delete" in after hitting edit, right above everything else. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 22:15, August 27, 2010 (UTC) two words: Not CoolUltimatephinferbfan 13:55, August 28, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? Daisy56 'Wow Wow Yeah, Sunshine Power 14:23, August 28, 2010 (UTC) (sigh) Never mind Daisy56, Nothing to get worried about.Ultimatephinferbfan 15:09, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Welll, it's a good thing Ag is going to delete the page, or else you'd be hated throughout the wiki. 'Daisy56 'Wow Wow Yeah, Sunshine Power 16:25, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Too late, I already did. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 18:27, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Curse you Gary the Goldfish!!! (agent goldfish that is) Ultimatephinferbfan 19:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Gary? 'Daisy56 'The joy and the laughter! 19:43, August 28, 2010 (UTC) What? You want me to call him Gregory the goldfish (AgentGoldfish)?Ultimatephinferbfan 13:46, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : I want you to call me Goldy, Agent, or AG. But you have been blocked for a week. After the week is up, if you continue to make that blog and.or threaten me or any of the other admins and rollbacks, I will extend the block. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 18:21, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry for butting in, but Gary? o.0 [[User:American che|'American che]]{chicken! ...ehehe, i'm gonna eat you!} 18:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Curse you Goldy the Goldfiiiiiish!Ultimatephinferbfan 20:30, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Alright Agent G, you win. I'll stop putting up That 'Blog you hate.Ultimatephinferbfan 16:55, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Tell me what a Mod is and I probably won't. lol-Phinfan I altred the story a bit so Arnold (giggle) and Buck could be in the story. so are we good now, cause if not, I'll change it back to what It was, Just to make you happy. (Please Don't Hate Me)Ultimatephinferbfan 21:46, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for helping with the song, I think I can do the rest.-Phinfan Mr. Biz's Charmed Life song I just read your version of "It's been a charmed life" sung by Mr. Biz. You know, I've been thinking of a SYTC episode that's sort of like quantum balooga episode, where Adrian or someone travels to the past, accidentally messes it up somehow, and Mr. Biz becomes the leader of Flynn and Co, or "Big Biz Buisness" as it's now called. This song is perfect for that episode. May I use it? -Heinz84 8:10 PM 09/13/10 Absolutely, But on one condition, you haf to stop putting Zim's son in SYTC (but maybe you can Make a fan-fic Based on Zim's son).Ultimatephinferbfan 13:06, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : You can't control SYtC. You either give him permission, or don't. Don't add any extra things on. Only Phinfan and DG can control if Zim's son is in it or not. And Phinfan said he could be in it. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 14:46, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Alright Heinz84 you can unconditionaly use the song Ultimatephinferbfan 16:04, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Heyz, are you even authorized to write stories on someone else's series? Last time I checked, you didn't authroize the movie you just made with Phinfan and Disnerygirl94. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56]]Flower Power! Oh Yeahz! 22:08, September 15, 2010 (UTC) FYI I can Because, Have You heard from the person who oringinaly made P&F Meet S? Huh?Ultimatephinferbfan 22:13, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't care about the sonic movie, I'm worried that you made a Summers Yet to Come (and this series doesn't belong to you, nor have you asked permission to edit it like a good user) movie, without permission of one of the authors. And don't try to act all tough, your efforts to intimidate me are futile. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Flower Power! Oh Yeahz! 22:17, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Well you're attempts to scare me are futile, I'M trying to contribute my idea of a Sonic/SYTC Crossover, if you don't like it you can ask Phinfan about it and See what he thinksUltimatephinferbfan 22:21, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Pfft. Why don't you go and ask Disneygirl94 if you can use her charcters, kid? Using other's characters is against the rules, I believe. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Flower Power! Oh Yeahz! 22:26, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Using others' characters without permission is against the rules. You definitely have to ask first. [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{such delicious rain we had!} 22:43, September 15, 2010 (UTC) FINE! I'll ask Her and Phinfan tomarrow and then You'll be sorry I doubt I will, you hardly scare me. [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{such delicious rain we had!} 01:20, September 16, 2010 (UTC) THAT DOSE IT I"M DELETEING PHINEAS AND FERB MEET SONIC 2 NOW!Ultimatephinferbfan 01:22, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, i just added the template, Happy Now!Ultimatephinferbfan 01:27, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Overjoyed. [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{such delicious rain we had!} 01:32, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Why would we be sorry? YOU broke the rules. I hate people who act that we don't know anything and they think they know all about the wiki. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Flower Power! Oh Yeahz! 12:17, September 16, 2010 (UTC) All I ever wanted Was to direct a Fan-Fic I loved. How Would You feel if I said that you couldn't write a script about something you love? (sniff,sniff)Ultimatephinferbfan 12:52, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I would understand the rules. By the way, you can write the story, it's just that you have to remove all of Disneygirl's characters. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Flower Power! Oh Yeahz! 21:07, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Dasiy56 you don't understand, this story takes place 20 or 30 years after the events in Phineas and Ferb meet Sonic 1Ultimatephinferbfan 13:16, September 17, 2010 (UTC) : She's talking about Summers Yet to Come, not this Sonic thing. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 21:35, September 17, 2010 (UTC) : Yeahz! Pay attetionz, dude. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo.... 21:37, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I am Guys! I Just wanted to Make a story about Phineas and Ferb meeting Sonic again, But when Sonic meets the Future Phineas and Ferb and I failed: end of story, Bye-Bye Ultimatephinferbfan is out, Peace!Ultimatephinferbfan 21:42, September 17, 2010 (UTC) You just don't understand!! Ugh!! I'm removing all of Disneygirl's characters from your story. Period. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo.... 23:40, September 17, 2010 (UTC) look I would to love Sonci meeting Phineas and Ferb's kids it's great idea but the fact is that you have to ask the user who made the character's if you can put them in you story if there say yes then do it or give the maker of the character's your idea then see if the maker like the idea. Listen Meerkatgirl, I Know You like it, But like it or not it's gonna get deleted. And as for you Daisy56, as far as i'm concerned, we're enemies now!Ultimatephinferbfan 13:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure. You just don't understand the rules, and I'm trying to help ya, kid, but, you're just so belligerent. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo.... 13:47, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Well the problem with you is that you're more stubborn than me!Ultimatephinferbfan 13:49, September 18, 2010 (UTC) YOU'RE the stubborn one! You don't want to follow the rules! I'm trying to keep you from being blocked, as you are breaking the rules by using Disneygirl's characters (Adrian, Lizzie, Julia, etc.), because they are not yours!!! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo.... 13:51, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Then I guess I have No real friends on this wiki other than Team Doofenshmirtz!Ultimatephinferbfan 13:55, September 18, 2010 (UTC) (slaps forehead) Look, you could make that story of yours, just don't put other user's characters on there!!! Don't use Disneygirl94's characters, don't use Team Doofenshmirtz's characters, don't use ANYONE's characters, unless they are canon (Like Phineas and Ferb and Candace), or yours (I don't think you have any original characters)!! Capiche? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Mess with me, you have the whole wiki against you ;) 13:57, September 18, 2010 (UTC) three words: I DON'T CARE!!!!Ultimatephinferbfan 13:59, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, I feel sorry for you, because if you keep this up, I can tell an admin block you. And you don't want that, because you will be confined to not write stories about Phin and Ferby. Your style of writing is pretty nice, but, you obviously don't care for breaking the rules, so I shall report you to an admin. Sorryz, and have a good life :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Mess with me, you have the whole wiki against you ;) 14:01, September 18, 2010 (UTC) FINE THEN, GOODBYE FANNON WIKI, I'll NEVER AGAIN HELP YOU ALL WITH YOUR STORIES!! (I Hope your happy Daisy56:.(!)Ultimatephinferbfan 14:06, September 18, 2010 (UTC) You're not going to be blocked yet, I asked an admin to help you. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 14:07, September 18, 2010 (UTC) OkayUltimatephinferbfan 14:12, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I really don't want another user leave. It's just you don't understand some concepts of the wiki, and you have to follow them, because if you don't, one of the admins might block you. I asked FadhilPF to explain the rules to you. i'm trying to help. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 14:15, September 18, 2010 (UTC) your right, I'm stubborn.Ultimatephinferbfan 14:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) It's okayz, I'm stubborn too ^^ [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 14:17, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I am very happy with your departure. And I mean it. If you don't stop using other people's character without their permission, the page WILL BE DELETED. Look, we have rules! WE ARE TRYING TO ABANDON OUR HABITS OF PRESCHOOLS TO CIVIL PEOPLE! WE NEED RULES! AND IF YOU DON'T FOLLOW IT, YOU'RE OUT OF THE GAME! You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 14:21, September 18, 2010 (UTC) (slaps forehead) He just means that......I'm not sure, but the rule states that you can't use other's characters, or the page in which they'd be used will be deleted. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 14:24, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead, I deserve it.Ultimatephinferbfan 14:24, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I already removed the characters that weren't yours, so it should be *snap* okayz! Thankz for understanding! (hugs Ultimatephinferbfan) Friends? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 14:26, September 18, 2010 (UTC) (smiles with tears) Definetly!Ultimatephinferbfan 14:27, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Yayz!!! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 14:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Julia Flynn Here is my opinion of Julia Flynn: She is the sweetest,cutest, most kindest little girl in the the Fan-Fic series: SYTC! She is so bubbly,light,brave,and caring. (OMG, I think I Love her as much as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!) Anyway, that's my opinion of her. Anyone elese have a good opinion about her? (just asking.)Ultimatephinferbfan 13:35, September 21, 2010 (UTC) *raises hand* [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 22:33, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Daisy56?Ultimatephinferbfan 13:08, September 22, 2010 (UTC) *points hand downwards* OMG I just read that argument. Not me. No way. Wackyy (Talky) 14:26, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I Was Talking To Daisy56, NOT You Wackyy Jackyy!Ultimatephinferbfan 15:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) XD Wackyy Jackyy! LOL Team Doofenshmirtz 17:49, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Now, you were saying, Daisy56?Ultimatephinferbfan 13:10, September 23, 2010 (UTC) (pauses for a brief moment) NICE GOING Wackyy Jackyy, you made Daisy56 lose her thought!Ultimatephinferbfan 19:30, September 23, 2010 (UTC) The Phineas and Ferb TV MOVIE! Wooooooo! The movie Countdown has begun: only 11 (or is it 10) months to go! Does any one elese feel like they're stoked about it!Ultimatephinferbfan 20:59, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I DOOOO! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! I suppose the nargles are behind it. 21:02, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Dr. Hot Rod I don't know if this is what you were going for, but I have thought up a good idea for the info on Dr. Hot Rod. Tell Me what you think and if any of it sounds good. :-) Appearance He looks like a combination of a scientist and a biker. he wears a leather jacket, although it is white like a lab coat, not black. He has a black beard and black hair, and Aviator Sunglasses. He also has jeans and some jewellery around in some places, plus a golden tooth and some small scars, buises or burns on different places on his body. He is about the same height as Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Also, he is voiced by Rodger Bumpass. History Michael "Mike" Hot Rod was a popular boy in school who loved both extreme stunts and races and being evil. He went to the same college as Doofenshmirtz, and was actually his roommate. He and Heinz were good friends, and he seemed to have always helped Heinz when he was feeling sick. He minored in Evil Science, and Majored in Engineering (so he build his motorbikes and things). After graduation, he started a trend of Demolition Derby and Motorcycle Racing tracks, and made his own robot team he calls "The Biker Bots". However, his events were not very popular, and know motocycle team wanted to race against him. His business started to decline, and now, he must find a way to bring in opponents to compete against him and his bots before he goes out of business. All of this is revealed through the course of the episode. Role in P&F-KB Crossover First, as Phineas, Ferb, Kick, Gunther, Isabella, Bufford, and Baljeet are doing some extreme stunts, they are spied on by the Biker Bots, who report their findings to Hot Rod. Hot Rod finds their skills as dare devils interesting, and decides to make them his opponents. He then kidnaps Isabella, and tells the others that if they want their friend back, they must race against his Biker Bots and win. Following Kick's idea, the gang manages to get some good motorcycle, monster truck, and car parts and formulas from Wade, and then after some more practice, they go into the Hot Rod's Stadium, now full of people to Hot Rod's delight. and race against the Biker Bots in every event Hot Rod places in front of them. Hot Rod is the announcer. He also recieves a call from Dr. Doofenshmirtz at one point, who needs the recipe to his chicken soup that always made him feel better when he was sick, which Hot Rod explains so Perry the Platypus can follow. Ultimately, Phineas and Kick and the gang win the tournement and save Isabella. This leads to the Biker Bots becoming unpopular, and Hot Rod's business is ironically one step closer to being put out. Well, What do you think? -Heinz84 6:56 PM 09/24/10 AWSOME!Ultimatephinferbfan 11:49, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Heinz84, I tried to put the Info for Hot-Rod, But I Kept forgeting it! Can you at least put part of the info on just to get started? (I help with the script after that.) By the way, I thought Hot-Rod would have Like a British Biker accent.Ultimatephinferbfan 12:09, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I've posted on the appearance and history sections. Although I don't understand how you had trouble putting up the info. You could have just copied the info here and pasted it to that page. I also added a template for other info. Feel free to add, take out and edit the rows. I can't think of a voice actor who can do a good British Biker accent off the top of my head. -Heinz84 I Tried to do that, but I kept fogeting it, and It's ok that you can't think of who has a British Biker accent. (By the way thanks:))Ultimatephinferbfan 16:32, September 26, 2010 (UTC) No problem. Happy to work on projects with others :-). I'll add the role in the Crossover section here. Can you think of a movie where there was a biker with a british biker accent? -Heinz84 a movie, no, but what about that villian from Kim Possibile that goes: WAAAAAAA YAHHHHH!?Ultimatephinferbfan 13:14, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I didn't really watch KP that much when it was on, so I don't know who you're talking about. Sorry. -Heinz84 I'm Talking about Dr. Draken's Cousin Eddie! But the guy that plays Squidward doesn't sound bad.Ultimatephinferbfan 13:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC) XD Eddie was awsome!! Team Doofenshmirtz 13:36, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Bumpass also played Professor Membrane on Invader Zim, Dr.Light on Teen Titans, and several other minor characters on different shows. -Heinz84 We Belong Together: SYTC Version WOOO! I Just made a New song for Julia and Phineas (I Know Julia and the rest of the SYTC cat don't belong to me I just want to make a song tht explains their friendship!) Anyone is welcome to read it and share their comments with me! (Please Don't hate me and Yes Toy Story Doesn't belong to me either.)Ultimatephinferbfan 14:01, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello, is there anyone there! COME ON, this is not amature hour!Ultimatephinferbfan 13:59, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Uh... Hi! Team Doofenshmirtz THANK THE PLATYPUS! Team Doofenshmirtz, what do you think about the song We Belong Together: SYTC Version? (I know the song from Toy Story 3 is not mine, but maybe you can give me your opinion.)Ultimatephinferbfan 14:10, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I like it :D Though wich song from TS3 is this based off of? Team Doofenshmirtz the end credits song.Ultimatephinferbfan 14:27, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Ah.. Cool! I liked it! :D Team Doofenshmirtz Hey UPFF. Look, I noticed you have been editing my pages after you have edited them, and I DON'T LIKE IT. Please stop, these are my pages, if you want to edit them, you have to ASK ME. Understand? If this continues, I will have to report to an admin. No hard feelings. Disneygirl94 01:28, October 7, 2010 (UTC)DG Why must you be heavy? And I'm the one who should say no hard feelings, I Just wanted to Input a song about Julia and Phineas' family relationship because of those kind you said words about the two, but if you don't want me to help, ok.Ultimatephinferbfan 13:33, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the contribution to my Phineas and Ferb Fairy Tales, glad to see someone who idolizes me. XD-Phinfan Thank you Phinfan.Ultimatephinferbfan (talk) 16:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC) AdamGregory03 Now listen here, you unholy, self-centered, idiotic, unnational jerk, I don't care WHAT you say about The Grim Adventures of Phineas and Ferb, it's MY fan fiction, and I'LL do whatever I''' want with it! And as for deleting my page on Gir, you can't just delete a page just because the character isn't from Phineas and Ferb! This is the Phineas and Ferb ''FANON'' wiki! '''AdamGregory03 Look, I'm sorry I called you that, I was just worried about what you said, and just upset that you deleted my page on Gir. Apology accepted? Please come back I think you left the Wiki earlier today. I don't think you ever got a chance to see the goodbye message I left you. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNUOS7wdnc8 This is Fossy speaking. I'm trying my hardest to cry over you. I have no desire to be a member of that wiki if your not a member with me. We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 18:16, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey buddy... I saw you left canon. You gonna stick around here? - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] ''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.'' 13:33, June 2, 2011 (UTC) You can tell the rest of the canon mebers that THIS is where i'm gonna stay. (here and The Sonic and Disney Wikis.)Ultimatephinferbfan (talk) 14:25, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ultimate! You probably don't know me, but I've heard (or otherwise, read) that you were very excited for Across The Second Dimension, which premeired a couple days ago. So if you saw it, do you mind if you can tell me your favorite parts of the movie? If so, can you please post it on my talk page? Thanks! Redsox1099 (Come to our macaroni party, then we'll take a nap!) 00:07, August 10, 2011 (UTC)